


Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Hinata Shouyou, Demon Kageyama Tobio, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: ¡Vengan! Y acérquense a escuchar la singular historia de un ángel y un demonio que superaron las rivalidades de un origen, gracias a un muy bello sentimiento.





	Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/gifts).



_Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy muy lejano; ugh, eso ha sonado horriblemente cliché, mejor, olvídense de esto… Empecemos de forma distinta._   
  


La delgada figurilla del mítico ser se encontraba recargada de forma cansina contra la baranda de aquel  alto balcón, con las alas blancas plegadas contra su espalda y una expresión de tristeza profunda pintada en el rostro.  
  
—Lo extraño—, Pronunció, lanzando un nuevo suspiro que, al igual que los otros tantos, fue arrastrado por el viento de aquella apacible noche,  ojos avellanas fueron llevados al cielo. Suplicantes.   
  


_Ahh, así está mejor, aunque este no es precisamente el inicio del pequeño cuento que quiero narrarles. Después de todo, esta historia se remonta a unos cuantos meses atrás._

  


~*~

  
  
Aquella era su primera vez dentro del mundo humano, todo era por demás nuevo e interesante y despertaba con simpleza la curiosidad del pequeño ángel, que con su naturaleza alegre y actitud revoltosa, no dudaba en explorar todas aquellas novedades, precisamente en aquel momento se encontraba recorriendo las calles de un pequeño pueblo de apariencia vivaz, con casas en múltiples tonalidades y risas y bulla propia de una vida provinciana;  Hinata estaba encantado con la alegría sencilla de todo aquello, estaba preparándose para intentar acercarse con sigilo y probar uno de esos singulares bollos que habían captando su atención casi desde el primer instante en que los había percibido, cuando un sonido parecido a un quejido llamó su atención, dirigió una mirada sorprendida hacia el desolado callejón del que parecía haber provenido aquel ruido, dando una última mirada anhelante a los singulares alimentos para hacer un puchero e introducirse en el paraje. No tardó mucho tiempo para encontrarse con una figura, que herida, intentaba levantarse a cualquier costa.   
  
—¿Se encuentra bien?—, Dirigió la pregunta  utilizando un tono de preocupación, mientras guiado por su naturaleza bondadosa se acercaba a ayudar al otro personaje que con movimientos frustrados intentaba levantarse, hasta que captó la presencia del ser celestial, momento en el que se detuvo para mirarle con desasosiego.   
  
—¿No es un poco cruel de tu parte ofrecer ayuda a la creatura que uno de los tuyos acaba de herir?—, Espeto con el ceño fruncido, ojeando al de cabellos naranja con desdén, aunque la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada confundida por parte del contrario—. ¿Oh es que acaso no prestaste atención y no notaste que le ofrecías ayuda a un demonio?   
  
El otro solo le miro de forma confundida, mientras volvía a analizarle con la mirada.   
  
¿Demonio? ¿Era eso posible? Después de todo, el joven frente a él no era nada parecido a lo que le habían dicho sobre aquellas terribles criaturas, a las que supuestamente si mirabas a los ojos, terminarían mostrándote tu peor pesadilla. Siguió con su escrutinio durante un tiempo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de las dos alas de color ébano que se mantenían en lo que parecía ser una posición incómoda bajo el cuerpo del ser infernal.   
  
—¿¡Eh!?—, Fue la exclamación de sorpresa que el chico de ojos avellanas atinó a dar, no debido a su descubrimiento, sino al darse cuenta de que el otro no dejaba de intentar ponerse de pie—, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Te lastimaras aún más!   


Con un rápido movimiento de sus alas se coloco frente al demonio, leve molestia clara en sus facciones, y procedió a empujar al más alto de forma delicada para que descansara sobre el suelo, para luego colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro, comenzó a curarle.  
  
—¿¡Qué diablos haces, o qué parte de que soy un demonio no entendiste!?—, Fue una exclamación llena de molestia (y con un toque de confusión, aquello no tenía sentido), mientras se removía en un intento quitarse al pequeño ángel de encima.   
  
—Estoy intentando curarte, así que por favor estate quieto—, Dio la respuesta con una gran expresión de concentración en su rostro, bufando ante la falta de cooperación que el otro estaba mostrando—. Además, el hecho de que seas un demonio me es completamente indiferente, estás herido y quiero ayudarte.   
  
El shock producido por esas palabras fue el suficiente como para que el de ojos azabache dejará de revolverse y dirigiera una mirada sorprendida al contrario, en su mente intentó alcanzar una explicación para las palabras que ese ángel, su enemigo natural, había pronunciado, finalmente, tan sólo lanzó un sonido de inconformidad al aire y giró el rostro formando una mueca.   
  
—¡Listo!—, Fue lo que el más bajo dijo tras algún tiempo, alzando sus manos de forma entusiasta—, Bueno, casi. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento, al parecer tus heridas eran un poco más graves de lo que pensé y no puedo arreglar todo en el mismo instante, esto va a necesitar de un poco de tiempo, por lo tanto quédate aquí y yo regresaré a diario hasta que estés completamente sano, ¿entendido?   
  
—Realmente no es como si tuviera mucha elección—, El demonio volvió a intentar erguirse, haciendo una leve expresión de sorpresa al comprobar que en aquella ocasión si era capaz de hacerlo—, después de todo aun no estoy lo suficientemente curado como para moverme— Realizó otra mueca para luego hacer señas que mostraran que quería que el otro ser se marchara—. Ahora lárgate que de momento no me apetece seguir viéndote el rostro.   


Al oír esas palabras el espíritu celeste abrió la boca con indignación, aunque finalmente sonrío de forma divertida, aquél demonio sí que tenía un pésimo carácter, aunque la idea de que se hubiese molestado solo porque él le ayudó le pareció sumamente cómica, el concepto del orgullo siempre figuró como algo inusualmente absurdo para Hinata, con una risilla acabó por sacudir su ropaje, posteriormente elevándose a los cielos y alejándose del lugar.  
  
—¡Nos vemos mañana!   
  
  


_Bueno, esa es la forma en la que se conocieron nuestros dos protagonistas es algo curioso, ¿no? La idea de que seres tan opuestos, y además enemigos, se encontrasen en aquella ocasión, posiblemente si otro ángel fuera el que paseaba por aquella zona, el demonio no hubiera sobrevivido para contarlo; o si el demonio hubiera estado en completa salud, el ángel sería quien no saldría con vida del encuentro; sin embargo, no estamos aquí para pulular posibilidades, sino para hablar de los hechos que realmente acontecieron. Por lo mismo, es necesario mencionar que a partir de ese momento, el pequeño ángel regresaba todos los días para continuar con su labor de sanar al demonio que, poco a poco, iba recobrando su fortaleza._   


_Y siempre durante aquellas visitas, la creatura divina aprovechaba para contarle varias cosas a su gruñón ’paciente’, que solía dar gruñidos o comentarios sarcásticos como respuesta, cosa que varias veces lograba sacarle sonrisas al más bajo (aunque el demonio le hubiese asustado en más de una ocasión con sus expresiones). Aunque, para confesarles un secretito, por más que el ser de tinieblas le asegurara a la criatura celestial que era una terrible molestia, él también disfrutaba de su compañía._   
  
  
  
    
  
— …Entonces le dijo que eso era suficiente y que la verdad yo tampoco entendía como es que habían terminado perdiéndose—, En aquella ocasión, Hinata ya había terminado de aplicar la energía necesaria para continuar mejorando la salud ajena, y como se había hecho costumbre, se encontraba recargado en la pared de la misma callejuela en la que se habían encontrado, contaba lo que había ocurrido en su día, sin embargo, el de cabellos naranja no estaba poniendo el entusiasmo común en sus palabras, algo lo estaba distrayendo, una confesión que llevaba guardándose desde hace un tiempo y que ya no podía seguir ocultando, ¡ahh! ¡Torpe naturaleza de ángel que siempre lo llevaba a ser honesto!   
  
—Que interesante—, Al mismo tiempo, el poseedor de alas de tonos oscuros no se encontraba de mejor manera, él también tenía que hacer algo bastante importante aquel día, no podía seguir posponiéndolo y por lo mismo estaba preparado para actuar en ese mismo momento, prueba de ello era el puñal que mantenía oculto  entre sus vestiduras, aunque su seguridad no dejaba de flaquear si pensaba demasiado respecto a su plan.   
  
—Kageyama, hay algo que debo confesarte—, Hinata hizo amago de toda la valentía que poseía en su menudo cuerpo para pronunciar aquello, un inicio para continuar con la frase que había formado desde que fue completamente consciente del hecho, empezó a temblar levemente y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de escarlata, no había prestado atención a su nerviosismo hasta ese preciso momento—. S-sé que esto te sonará ridículo pero, desde hace un tiempo yo me estaba sintiendo de esta manera, y-y yo, bueno, lo que intento decir es que…   


—¡No lo digas!—, El demonio le interrumpió antes de que dijera aquellas palabras, él lo sabía, sabía que es lo que Hinata estaba intentando decir, sabía porque era lo mismo que él sentía; cerró con fuerza su mandíbula y se abalanzó sobre el más bajo, colocando el puñal contra su cuello—, ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡No puedo gustarte! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Soy un demonio, un ser de oscuridad y tinieblas! ¡Estaba pensando asesinarte! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!  
  
—¡Lo entiendo!—, El grito del ángel fue dado con firmeza, aquélla reacción había sido completamente inesperada para su persona, pero en cuanto logró recobrarse decidió que debía hacerle entender al otro que nada de aquello le importaba, porque esa era la verdad, Hinata estaba muy consciente de todo aquello, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto—, ¡Lo hago de verdad! Pero nada de eso me importa, no sé cuándo paso pero lo hice, me terminaste gustando, ¿¡quieres asesinarme!? ¡Pues adelante, hazlo!   


Y extendió sus brazos, dejándose completamente desprotegido, mirando con decisión a la persona que se encontraba sobre él, la cual alzó de forma temblorosa el brazo que sostenía el arma, sin poder dejarlo caer para acabar con la existencia ajena.  
  
—¡No puedo hacerlo!—, Rugió arrojando el puñal hacia el fondo de aquel mugriento callejón—, ¿¡Por qué no puedo hacerlo!?   
  
El ángel vio con asombro como el demonio se aferraba a sus ropas, y sintió la tibieza de lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar de los ojos contrarios mientras sollozos sacudían el cuerpo del más alto, fue entonces que envolvió con sus brazos al chico de cabellos negros, y empezó a consolarla.   
  
—Esto es una tontería—, fue lo único que pudo decir cuando logró calmarse.   
  
—Yo también te quiero— Respondió el de ojos avellanas con una sonrisa radiante.   
  
  
  
_Y a partir de ese momento empezó una relación de lo más peculiar entre ambos seres, que buscaban la forma de encontrarse para estar juntos, con leves escapadas, experiencias, conversaciones y otros tantos besos robados y caricias inocentes; aun así, ninguno llegó a cambiar por la influencia del otro, aunque no es como si alguno de los dos tratará que así fuera de cualquier forma. Ambos se querían por lo que eran, sin importar los prejuicios y supuestas animosidades que deberían tenerse._   


_Pero no todo podía ser felicidad, eso les quedó claro después de que les encontraran y  separaran. Pero ese no sería el final para esta historia._   


  
~*~   
  


  
Se dejó caer con pesadez contra la baranda, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas  ¿fue muy ingenuo de su parte pensar que su amor se cumpliría? Así lo parecía, suspiro.  
  
—Amor, que en la cima admiro, sonríe con el mismo brío con el que me recibiste la primera vez que nos vimos—, Aquella voz logró que Hinata apartara sus pensamientos depresivos y dirigiera su mirada al frente del balcón donde se encontraba, encontrándose con la oscura y anhelada mirada de Kageyama, que ataviado con un traje de realeza, extendía ambos brazos—. Déjate caer, oh bella flor, para que juntos escapemos a un lugar mejor.  
  
Río de forma cristalina mientras retrocedía un poco del sitio en el que se encontraba, el entusiasmo apoderándose de su cuerpo y llevándolo a que, sin pensarlo otro segundo, saltara hacia su ser amado, quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa poco disimulada, e hizo lo posible para prepararse para atraparlo, trastabillando un poco a causa del peso ajeno.  
  
—¿Así que ahora soy tu bella flor?—,  El de cabellos naranjas preguntó de forma burlona y aparente cariño detrás de sus palabras, la pesadez que lo había agobiado desde hace tantos días desapareciendo al encontrarse entre los brazos ajenos. Kageyama bufó y giró el rostro, frunciendo el ceño, aun cuando el rojo de sus mejillas lo delataba.  
  
—¡Idiota!—, Le reclamó por su acción impulsiva, luego agregó— No te acostumbres, la idea la tuvo uno de los chicos del clan incubo—, Él no estaba tan feliz con la situación, tanta cursilería le estaba haciendo daño—. Esto es una tontería—, comentó mientras alzaba el vuelo, sonriendo levemente por la risa cristalina que gano su comentario, había extrañado mucho a su molesto enano.  
  
—Yo también te amo—, Hinata respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes,  dejándose llevar.  
  
Y así, ambos se perdieron en la distancia.  
  
  
  
_Ahh, nada más clásico y reconfortante que un final feliz, ¿verdad? Aunque esto es, propiamente, sólo la terminación de aquella parte de esta historia que les he querido narrar, pero la vida de dos seres inmortales es larga y las batallas de un amor prohibido son muchas, de lo mismo que aquí haya mucha tela para cortar. Sin embargo, si les contara todo, ¿dónde quedaría el encanto del misterio?_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ahh! Esto ha estado en las profundidades de mi PC por ¿qué? ¿Unos tres años? Y recién voy a publicarlo (y editarlo, porque nadie debería leer la versión original, sobre todo mi honey), para dar a Mai un pedasito de su OTP de esta serie, ¡espero que te guste, luv!
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos quienes lo lean! Comentarios y kudos son siempre apreciados. ^^


End file.
